Today, wireless communication between mobile devices and accessories are supported by protocols such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi direct. These protocols provide speeds of up to 25 Mb per second. With accessories, such as 360° cameras providing bandwidth intensive information to the mobile device, the existing protocols do not provide the necessary bandwidth.